


Steve “Secret” Rogers

by mirrorcat_0429



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Identity Reveal, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Comedy, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorcat_0429/pseuds/mirrorcat_0429
Summary: Steve Rogers有一個不能說的秘密，而他將會為此付出代價。





	Steve “Secret” Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> \- 隊長隱藏身分梗，這篇設定Tony不是復仇者的一員  
> \- ooc、bug、二設有  
> \- 套路、全都是套路

 

 

「又一次，鋼鐵俠順利地從邪惡的反派手中救出了水深火熱的紐約市民，感謝鋼鐵俠的努力。」鋼鐵俠此時此刻正躺在被反派砸成廢墟的街道上，透過面甲望著被高樓大廈遮蓋著的藍天，漫不經心地說著卡通裡的結尾台詞，順便在心中吐槽自己究竟是怎麼落到這種地步。

幾個街道外，一些比較膽大的孩子在目睹鋼鐵俠與反派大戰，反派被抓了起來，而鋼鐵俠在落地之後就一動也不動倒在原地之後，便自以為悄聲地靠近了金紅戰甲並圍在他身邊，一開始只是在一旁指指點點，後來便好奇地挨近了Tony觀察，再來甚至敲敲打打裝甲，想把鐵人喚醒。

一聲帶著電子音的話語把那群小孩嚇了一大跳，「小孩，不要再敲了，懂不懂得知恩圖報啊！你們就是這樣對待剛剛救你們的人？」

小孩們開始七嘴八舌地討論，並紛紛像是快問快答一般踴躍地對沒有電能的鋼鐵人提出問題 — —

「為什麼你不能動？」

「為什麼復仇者沒有來？」

「你喜歡貓貓還是狗狗？」

「你喜歡Dora嗎？」

「那你討厭小黃瓜嗎？我媽媽說你都會把小黃瓜吃掉 — — 」

「夠了，不要再問了！」電子音在一次從裝甲的喇叭傳出，但孩子們無視了他們發問的人繼續把自己心中的疑問和想法傾倒而出，這使得困在裝甲的Tony又感到深深的無奈，「哎，小孩子就是這麼麻煩，一直問問題但又不聽人講話，Jar，我什麼時候才能脫困？」

聽到主人的呼喚，Jarvis悠悠地開口，「鑑於你啟用的是尚未測試過的馬克系列裝甲，在方才與鞭狂的戰鬥中損害了內部拆卸系統以及電能耗盡，目前無法脫身。」

Tony知道Jarvis明顯看好戲的語氣是由於Jarvis在戰鬥之前一再地向他警告使用未測試裝甲戰鬥的風險以及後果，但現在可以說是對Tony自身最沒有什麼傷害的那種情形，所以他決定再次忽略Jarvis的語氣中的「我早就說過了」轉而抱怨，「別說些我已經知道的事，還有如果電能耗盡的話，為什麼你可以跟我說話？」

「Jarvis系統電能是獨立於馬克系列裝甲電力之外，以及Potts小姐將在ㄧ個半小時後抵達。」智能管家畢恭畢敬地答道。

「噢、噢，不 — — 不要是Pepper，Jarvis你是故意的，你這個愛記仇的混蛋，Pepper絕對、絕對會非常地生氣，之後她就會因為憤怒而嘗試殺了我，我就會失去一個好秘書，而且她一定會成功，你就會失去一個如此愛你的主人啊，Jarvis，你不能因為一時報復的快感而造成如此不堪的結果啊！」Tony開始哀嚎並且開始用他特殊的邏輯跟他的好管家辯論。

「經過先前的經驗以及概率計算，Potts小姐最有可能採取的行動是狠狠地訓你一頓，之後給予你一個擁抱，再將你帶去Stark公司處理你逃過的幾場會議，先生。」Jarvis調出了相關資料示意Tony所說的根本是無稽之談。

在Tony周圍的孩子們因為鋼鐵人又沒有回應了，便有些著急地圍著他團團轉，並且嘗試了許多方法，又踢又戳、又打又捏、甚至想幫他做CPR，即使他們根本不知道CPR是什麼。

Tony正在專心地跟自己管家鬥嘴時，就看到一個小男孩的臉越來越靠近他的面甲，像是要親上來一樣，他急忙出聲，「喂喂喂，小鬼，你到底要幹什麼？如果要演睡美人也應該是親公主不是親我吧？！就說你們很煩，為什麼你們會在這？你們不應該在家吃奶之類的嗎？」

「大部分這年紀的孩子都已經不會再繼續喝奶了，Stark先生。」一個異於小孩們的低沉嗓音對著Tony講話，隨著聲音的方向Tony看向轉角邊 — — 一個穿著神盾深藍制服的金髮男人站在那，面色有些不善，「而且他們是因為以為鋼鐵人死了，才嘗試使用CPR。」

小孩聽到鋼鐵人又活過來了，開心的在一旁蹦蹦跳跳，神盾探員蹲下來微笑對著小孩子問道，「小朋友們，你們有受傷嗎？」

剛剛還活蹦亂跳的小豆丁們瞬間安靜下來，有些害羞地搖頭，神盾探員見狀對著明顯是這群孩子的老大繼續說道，「嘿，你是他們的哥哥嗎？」小男孩有些彆扭地點點頭，「那……能夠拜託你這個哥哥一件事嗎？」男孩又點了頭，「在那邊的醫護站有糖果和餅乾，你們應該都喜歡對吧？」

特工環視了孩子們，小孩們聽到糖果、餅乾眼睛都亮了起來，他滿意地笑了笑，「那可以麻煩你帶他們過去嗎？」男孩帶著其他小朋友往醫護站的方向跑去。

「不錯，小伙子，對付那群小鬼有一套。」等到小朋友跑遠了，Tony涼涼地開口。

剛剛還溫和地笑著的男人聽到Tony的調侃卻皺了眉頭盯著倒在地上的盔甲，「Stark先生，你這是受困在裝甲裡了？」

「哇喔，正中紅心，夠犀利，但別擔心，我很好，我的好Pepper等等就會來了，鋼鐵俠掌握一切。」

聽到Tony散漫的回答，那人的眉頭鎖更緊了，語氣嚴肅，「如果你真的掌握一切，你就應該有個備用計畫，而不是像剛剛那樣的自殺式攻擊，你這樣會造成更多傷害，包括你自己。」

「等等、等等，我對你態度不錯純粹是因為你幫我趕走小孩，雖然我自己也能搞定他們，不要以為你可以得寸進尺地對我說教，說真的，你算老幾啊？」Tony對突如其來的說教感到有點意外，雖然他知道神盾一向都不太待見他 — — 嗯，跟Fury的老恩怨了 — — 但連這種看起來等級就不是很高的小探員都明目張膽地質疑他，看來是時候該在神盾重建自己的威信了。

男人聽完他的回答之後瞟了Tony一眼，接著似乎放棄了繼續跟Tony爭辯，轉身往原來的地方走去。

Tony看著他走遠的背影，略為心塞地撇了撇嘴，心想著這年頭年輕人也太沒有抗壓力了，他也不過講了幾句，就這樣跑掉也太沒有禮貌了。

Tony持續神遊的時候，剛剛離開的男人在裝甲旁放下一個類似工具箱的東西，箱子敲擊地面的聲音讓Tony瞬間回神，男人仍然是離開前那個嚴肅表情，蹲在一邊看著裝甲，正當Tony想開口講點什麼脫離這種尷尬的氣氛時，對方先開口了，「……教我怎麼把你從這鎧甲中弄出來。」

此時Tony才意識到這個人不是因為覺得他說話討人厭才走開，而是去拿了他認為可以幫助Tony的工具回來，Tony對自己誤解人的想法感到不太好意思，連帶地氣勢也弱了許多，「為什麼？呃……我是說我沒怎樣，不用你來幫我 — — 」

「我看到了，你從半空中直直地往下墜，我不知道你這套裝甲可以承受多大力量的攻擊，但你需要從裡頭出來檢查。」男人打斷了Tony的婉拒，平淡地陳訴著幾十分鐘前激烈的戰況，「所以只要告訴我怎麼拆就好了，否則，我會用我的方式拆，到時候如果這壞了，我不會賠你任何錢的，Stark先生。」男人淺藍色的眼睛望著面甲的縫隙處，雖然Tony知道他明明就看不見自己，但卻好像被男人的目光緊緊抓住了。

最後Tony嘆了一口氣，開始指導這個陌生人怎麼拆卸他的盔甲，在男人動作時，Tony才真正仔細地觀察這個神盾探員，他的全身上下都伴隨著塵土，而衣服上有著不知道是傷者還是他自己的血跡，五官端正的臉上仍然皺著眉頭，認真地、細心地照著指示動作。

Tony突然覺得有些暈眩，大概是因為剛才的衝擊力道真的太大了，他望著男人的臉開口，「……你叫什麼名字？醫護兵？」

男人聽到他的問題抬起頭來，順帶把手上拆到最後的鐵人面甲拿起來，露出遇到Tony以來的第一個笑容，「Steve Rogers，我不是醫護兵。」Tony看著Steve淺淺的笑，不知道為什麼覺得他正閃著一種與眾不同的光芒，Tony覺得自己一定是腦震盪了。

接著，Steve一邊拆卸一邊檢查Tony身上的傷勢，看到Tony有點發愣的樣子，關切地把Tony扶起來問，「Stark先生，你還好嗎？」

Tony才猛然地回過神，乾巴巴地回道，「好吧，既然你把我弄出來了，為了表示感謝，我請你吃頓飯吧。」

Steve像是有些不可置信地盯著Tony，像是在確認他講的是真是假，後來看Tony沒有改口的意思，他拒絕了這項提議，「我現在仍然在勤務中，我不能離開我的崗位；況且我認為你應該做一些基本檢查。」

「檢查？不了，我並沒有受多大的傷，那些留給真正需要的人吧；還有如果我是傷者，我就應該補充營養，所以Rogers你要不要考慮帶我去吃點東西？我想這也算是你的 **任務** 吧，哼？」Tony稍微扶著Steve的手站起來，順帶拍了拍他的肩膀。

「我還是覺得你應該去做檢查，你有發現你的邏輯前後不一致嗎？我認為你應該是腦震盪了。」Steve聽完之後更加認真地看著Tony，於是便把Tony往臨時醫護中心拉去，而Tony竟抵不過這個小探員的力氣。

當最後醫生告訴Tony他確實有腦震盪的傾向，需要好好休息之類的話時，Tony只想著一件事 — — 果然是因為腦震盪才會覺得Steve發著光。

Tony走出神盾的醫護中心時一眼就看到Steve在安慰一些受傷的人 — — 一個頭髮亂糟糟的女孩明顯被嚇得不輕，幾乎是大哭著抓著史帝夫的衣角，而Steve給了女孩一個力道足夠而且溫柔的擁抱，女孩在他的懷裡聲音漸漸地小了下來，只剩下一點點抽噎的聲音 — — Steve一抬頭就和Tony四目相交，而Tony心虛地移開了視線，傳了一個語音訊息給他的秘書，讓她別那麼擔心。

Steve走過來，手拍上Tony的肩膀問道，「Stark先生，你還好嗎？」

Tony搔了搔頭，給Steve一個小小的、友善的微笑，「噢，就跟我剛剛說的，我沒事，頂多是輕微腦震盪而已，做我們這一行本來就很容易遇到這種有生命威脅的事，我差不多已經習慣了，」他漫無天際的扯著一些話想讓對方可以放心一點，但沒想到當他注意到Steve的表情，Steve的表情卻很難看，他瞬間噤了聲。

Steve明顯看起來想說什麼，但最後他只說了，「Stark先生，我以為你要我帶你去吃點東西？」

「噢對、對，你真是個心地善良的小伙子，我會告訴Fury讓他替你加薪，畢竟幫助鋼鐵俠是一件非常值得加薪的事！」Tony邊走邊嚷嚷著。

「Stark先生，我並不需要 — — 」

Tony半轉過身，把食指擺在唇前，對身後的人眨了眨眼，出了一個噓聲，打斷Steve原本想說的話，「我今天已經聽了太多Stark先生了，從現在開始叫我Tony，別再試圖跟我爭論了，現在重點是食物！」

當Tony繼續往前走時，Steve長吁了口氣。

大戰之後的紐約基本上能吃的都被毀了，他們走了好幾個街區，才找到一台停著的墨西哥捲餅餐車。

「噢，找到了，僅剩的食物，誰想得到呢？世界末日最後剩的食物竟然是捲餅啊 — — 老闆，隨便來個能吃的，不用找了。」Tony把錢放在餐車上之後就直接坐在一邊的地上，而Steve對老闆抱歉地笑了笑，走到餐車前幫Tony再點一次也順帶為自己帶了一個。

Steve拿了捲餅坐在Tony身邊，將捲餅放在Tony的腿上，而Tony看起來是真的很餓了，他立刻拿起來咬了一大口，在咀嚼幾口之後發出了不太得體的呻吟聲，Steve猶豫了許久之後開口，「Tony……我認為你應該跟神盾合作或者跟復仇者聯盟一起行動 — — 」

「嗶嗶 — — 紅燈，這是紅燈話題，我不搞團隊合作那一套，我不需要人掩護，我也不用隊友，他們只會拖累我的速度跟攻勢。」Tony並不是真的有意要掐斷Steve說的話，他只是一直以來都對團隊合作這件事感到不明所以的反感，沒有人可以跟的上他腦子運轉的速度，也沒有人會認真的把他當可信任的人看待 — — 畢竟Stark向來都很自我中心。

Steve雖然有點失望這樣的回答，但在預料範圍之內，Natasha之前曾經有透露過有關Tony的不合作事蹟，要Steve來說，那些事蹟真的……令人印象深刻，他接著往後說，「復仇者們每一個都是擔得起重任的人，他們互相照看彼此的身後。跟他們一起合作，無謂的傷害是可以被降低並且也不會有像你今天電力耗盡卻沒有人在你身邊的狀況。」

Tony不屑地撇撇嘴，「哼，醫護兵，你覺得是你所謂的強者復仇者們需要我，還是我需要他們？我可以列出無數個他們需要我的理由，但說實話，我不覺得我需要他們，如果你想勸我省省吧，沒道理Fury勸我沒效，你一個小小醫護兵卻有效，是吧？」

Steve的聲音逐漸大起來，「你沒有和他們合作過，你怎麼樣知道你不需要 — — 」

「你的捲餅冷掉就不好吃了，Rogers。」

而在聽到Tony很明顯是拒絕往下聽的話語時，Steve肉眼可見的蔫了下去，低著頭啃著他的捲餅。

而Tony瞄到了對方的動作，剛剛有點被冒犯的情緒莫名被對方有悶悶不樂的表情給逗樂了，他拍了拍對方，「我覺得你是個不錯的傢伙，雖然搞不懂你為什麼要我加入復仇者，照理說神盾局底下的探員應該都巴不得我不要加入，以免增加他們的工作量才對。」

Steve輕嘆，有些無可奈何地說，「你對神盾有所誤解，你加入對我們來說是絕對的好事，而且其實蠻多人挺崇拜你，也都蠻想見你本人一面的。」

「也包括你嗎？Rogers。」Tony向後伸了懶腰，有些倦意但不失調笑地問道。

Steve看著Tony有些瞇上眼，像是在享受陽光的溫暖的樣子，忽然感到耳根微微發燙，他盯著Tony看了一下，「……是，也包括我，我一直都很想見你一面。」

原本瞇著眼的Tony聽到了他的答案，有些玩味地勾起了嘴角，他傾身向前靠近Steve，遊走在安全範圍邊界上，「噢，正確答案，恭喜你獲得一個小禮物。」爾後不遠處響起了喇叭聲和一位女性的叫喚，Tony拍了拍Steve的胸口，站了起來，「我的好Pepper來接我了，回見，Steve。」

Steve看著Tony走到遠方Pepper的身邊，Pepper看起來很擔心似的查看Tony，而Tony只是笑著順了順她的頭髮，並且讓她打了幾下自己，然後給了她一個擁抱。

當Tony上車之前，回頭望向Steve笑了笑，坐上轎車揚長而去。

在看不見車子之後，Steve的通訊器響起，他按了耳邊的按鈕，對方懶洋洋的聲音從耳機傳出，「隊長，你耽擱了，是發生了什麼事情嗎？需要我們過去嗎？」

「不用，鷹眼，我只是剛進行了場意外的談話，」Steve一邊平靜地回覆了對方的話，一邊查看身上的設備，在他檢查自己的腰包時才發現被人塞了一張名片，上頭寫著Tony的私人號碼，他帶著笑意，「還有拿到一個意想不到的人的聯絡方式。」

在那之後的幾天，Steve一直都很猶豫要不要打電話或傳個訊息給Tony，但苦於神盾指派的任務繁重，況且他也確實還沒想好究竟可以跟Tony說些什麼，直到被Sam嘲笑自己像個思春的小姑娘之後，他才傳了一封簡訊給Tony，大意是詢問Tony的身體狀況和近況並告訴他自己的聯絡方式。意想不到的是，Tony沒過幾分鐘就回傳了他的訊息。接下來的日子裡他們時不時分享著生活與工作近況，甚至還經常約彼此去吃飯、打球、到公園看狗追飛盤，或者是戰後衝著彼此大吼大叫。

而他們會在一起又是順理成章、令人毫不意外的事了，雖然說在成為情侶之前，他們的確經過了一番誤會，不過幸好他們遇到了一個下著綿密細雨的雨天和一個路過的老太太，才讓他們終於明白了對方的心意 — — 他們現在都很珍惜彼此。他們時常做一些甜蜜卻愚蠢的事，像是什麼都不做窩在Steve公寓的沙發上進行搔癢大賽、或者是在Tony的私人拳擊場對練，但往往這些最後都會變成兒少不宜的活動。

就這樣他們度過了一段幸福的日子，而在這期間Steve也仍然在勸Tony加入復仇者，畢竟如果他們能夠並肩作戰，至少他可以盡他所能守護鋼鐵俠的身後，但他每次跟Tony提起這件事的時候，Tony總有辦法找到方式讓他分心，其中以色誘為最最大宗，說真的Steve覺得自己太容易被影響了。

在Steve下定決心不再被影響的隔幾天，Tony反常地詢問起有關復仇者每個人的事，Steve眼見這似乎是個良好的契機，便向Tony好好地介紹他的隊友們，而當他講完最後一位時，Tony卻疑惑的看著他問，「那美國隊長呢？你沒有說到他啊，是說你以前也不常提到這號人物，他不是指揮官一類的嗎？」

Steve聽到這個問題才知道 — — 原來Tony一直不知道自己是美國隊長。

這太扯了，Steve心想。然後他回想了一遍他們之前的經歷與對話，才發現他真的從來沒有正面表示過自己就是美國隊長的事實。

正當Steve沉思在自己的思緒中，Tony卻誤以為這是不想談的信號，於是Tony就體貼地抱了抱Steve說，「沒事，討厭老闆很正常，而且說實話，我也討厭他。」聽到這後半句話，Steve的心簡直都要碎了，他僵直著身體，目光有些呆滯地看著Tony，「為什麼……？」

Tony坐直起來親了親Steve的額頭，思索了一會，「你知道吧？Howard Stark幾乎一生都在尋找美國隊長，所以……嗯……我想我應該恨美國隊長吧？你覺得呢？」Steve蒼白著臉說不出任何一句話。

從那次談話之後Steve一連做了好幾個惡夢，都是有關Tony發現他就是美國隊長之後，或冷淡、或嫌惡、或失望地對他提出分手，在第六次被相同的夢境驚醒之後，Steve便默默地決定，為了他的未來幸福，他必須要讓Tony喜歡美國隊長 — — 至少得不討厭 — — 而這項計畫必須排在向Tony求婚之前。

他坐在床邊，腦中邊計畫著接下來應該做的事，邊摩娑著他前幾週在首飾店買下來的戒指。

於是Tony一走進房間時，看到的是他男朋友一副苦大仇深，像是要計劃殺死誰的表情．Tony靠在門邊出聲示意自己的存在，「我說，親愛的，我應該擔心一下你對藝術的喜愛程度嗎？」

Steve立刻坐直把手擺在身後，聲音因為驚嚇有些過度拔高，「什……什麼？！」

Tony挑眉，有些感興趣地走近Steve，在觀察一陣子之後，他猛地欺身向前，而Steve反射性地向後傾斜，他一隻腳半跪在Steve的大腿邊，一手撐住自己，形成有些曖昧的姿勢。

兩人的呼吸交融在一起，本該是一件甜蜜的事，Steve卻被Tony這一系列的動作弄得惶惶不安，他幾乎是屏息看著Tony接下來的動作，而Tony歪了歪頭，「你剛剛是在模仿沉思者吧？是叫這個沒錯吧？就你剛剛擺那個動作。」

Steve鬆了一口氣回答，「你想太多了，Tony，我沒有模仿雕像的嗜好。」

「既然你不是在模仿，介意告訴我你為什麼剛剛那個表情嗎？」Tony皺了皺眉，「還有我覺得你似乎瞞著我什麼。」

「……並沒有，只是工作上的一些事。」有時候有一個聰明的戀人也是有點困擾，Steve心想。

「噢？該不會又是討人厭的美國隊長？如果你真的很受不了他的話，要不要來Stark企業工作？」Tony坐到了Steve的腿上，並善解人意地提出建議，Steve靠在Tony的肩上悶聲說，「美國……隊長其實人挺不錯的。」

Tony不予置評地聳了聳肩，「好，我是來告訴你我這兩天要飛去英國視察，Pepper說我再不對公司有所貢獻的話，她就要篡位並且把我踢出公司。」

Steve笑了幾聲，「Potts小姐才不會這樣做，你又再胡扯了。」

Tony則是假裝驚恐地說道，「天哪，Pepper也收買你了嗎？還是你是Rogers複製人？我記得Steve可是最愛我的啊！」

Steve翻身將他們倆的位置上下調換並咬了咬Tony的脖子，「你可以看看我有多愛你。」說這話的同時，還緩慢地、隱晦地磨蹭著彼此的下身。

正當Tony要吻上他男朋友時，他的電話鈴聲響起，他用力往後倒在床上大叫，「認真的？」

Steve起身親了親Tony的額頭，「接吧，應該是很重要的事。」

Tony嘆了口氣接起電話，Happy告訴他已經到Steve家樓下了，因為此次的行程非常的重要，所以Tony也不敢耽擱太久，草草的跟Steve道別便上了車前往機場。

Steve道別Tony之後回到他的住處，翻起枕頭卻發現他剛剛情急之下藏在下面的戒指不見了，他焦急地四處翻找著。

正當Steve打算把整張床搬起來再仔細地找一遍時，緊急連絡器響起，局長告訴復仇者們九頭蛇脅持了神盾運送的武器，Steve只好先放下戒指這件事，出發前往復仇者的集合地。

美國隊長從高架橋上跳到一輛大貨車的車頂，並以盾牌直接擊毀了車窗，把九頭蛇特工踢出車外，而後緊急煞車在路上拖行了很長一段煞車痕，「A貨車已控制住，黑寡婦、獵鷹，你們那邊如何？」隊長跳下了車緊戒著周邊，思緒卻忍不住想著戒指的去處。另一群九頭蛇小兵衝上前，隊長一邊將盾牌擋了幾擊光束一邊前進，打掉了小兵的槍之後轉身，盾牌順著手的方向飛出擊倒了遠方的狙擊手，小兵扣住他的脖頸，隊長狠狠地用頭盔撞昏身後的人，此時他伸手接住飛回來的盾牌之後揮擊，敵人接連倒下。

「還不錯，只是人真的有些多。」黑寡婦冷冷地說道，她身邊倒了一片人，在一個小兵掙扎著想要起來時，她又給了他一計電擊。獵鷹從貨車上飛下來，將車上的車手一把丟到地上，對著通訊器講，「隊長，B貨車也控制住了。」

「收到。」在聽到接連兩台貨車都被控制住之後，Steve默默地鬆了口氣，此時通訊器裡傳出鷹眼的聲音，「隊長，我覺得情況不太對，戰力分布不太合理，雖然挾持貨車地人數很多，但不足以可以打倒復仇者，就好像他們有更多的人要去攻擊別的地方。」

隊長細想也覺得不太對勁，照理來說平常九頭蛇的人會更多才對，除非他們的目標不是貨車，而是……「神盾局。」

「猜對了，看來你們也蠻聰明的，可惜……嘖嘖，現在已經來不及了。」

隊長面前出現一個熟悉的聲音，他抬頭盯著帶著骷髏全頭盔的人一步一步走近，「叉骨。」

叉骨冷哼了一聲，不屑的調侃道，「唷，不錯嘛，看來沒有老到忘記我是誰。」

隊長按下通訊器，「鷹眼、黑寡婦、獵鷹，把貨車交給其他特工，回去支援神盾局。」

「隊長那你呢？」獵鷹問道。

隊長勾起嘴角，挑釁地看著來人，「我會一會一個老朋友。」

叉骨在他講完之後往他的腹部踢去，他往後退了一步擋住了叉骨的右勾拳，趁著對方左邊有空隙時揮了一拳，叉骨沒有躲過，吃痛但是拿起武器由上往下揮打中隊長的肩膀，隊長蹲下之後反身用盾牌砸了叉骨，兩個人持續纏鬥著。

電視新聞上主播有些驚慌跟興奮地播報戰況，而攝影機拉近焦距看到兩人互相往對方的要害攻擊，叉骨側身閃過美國隊長的拳擊，他拿出炸彈直接往隊長腳邊砸去，隊長見狀往後躲卻沒有完全躲開，衝擊力太大以至於隊長直接撞到牆上。

在煙霧散去之後，美國隊長的頭盔似乎隨著衝擊不見了，他扶著牆面站了起來，攝影機又再度拉近，美國隊長的真面目隨著電視新聞轉播到全世界。

此時在飛機上的Tony倒吸了一口氣，憤怒地瞪著電視螢幕，「去他媽的美國隊長！」

Tony把西裝外套脫掉並給了跟著他一起出差的Happy，Happy連阻止都來不及阻止，Tony就穿上了鋼鐵裝並直接從專用通道飛出去，在飛行途中Tony開始碎碎念，「他果然是隱瞞了我很多事情，但他竟然是美國隊長，該死的，他為什麼不直接告訴我？！這是什麼神盾的保密政策嗎？！Jar，現在定位美國隊長的位置，告訴我他的情勢如何？」

「已連接到神盾內部通訊，叉骨目前已被神盾局逮捕，Rogers隊長目前已回到神盾局接受治療，他的傷勢目前沒有大礙，預計15分鐘之後血清會修復好傷口。」

「那很好，我等等會狠狠揍他一頓。」Tony惡狠狠地說著。

鋼鐵人停在神盾局的門口引起了周圍很多特工的側目，他收起了裝甲提在手上，忿忿地走入神盾局內部，無視一堆想要跟他搭話的人，「Jarvis，定位美國隊長。」

「通訊器內容顯示他在右翼的醫護室，請在下個轉角右轉。」

Tony照著Jarvis的指示走，他轉過最後一個彎，而Steve Rogers從眼前走廊盡頭的門走出來，看到Tony後驚訝了一下揚起了個很大的笑容，Tony看著穿著美國隊長制服的Steve朝他走來，當他們的距離縮短到幾乎30公分時，Tony嚴肅地開口，「停下，別動，隊長。」

Steve聽到Tony喊那聲不鹹不淡的「隊長」，覺得有人倒了一桶冷水在自己頭上，心裡想著Tony要跟自己分手了，於是他委屈地看著對方，「Tony……」

「別拿那個臉看我，隊長，我給你五秒鐘解釋。」

「我不是故意……我只是沒有機會，你又說了你討厭 — — 」當Steve慌張地想要解釋時，突然一個拳頭朝他的胸口攻擊，他下意識躲閃，卻聽到Tony咬牙說著，「不是有四倍血清？你還躲？！」

Steve躲過了Tony的正拳，「雖然我有四倍血清，但被打還是會痛！」Tony又提起腿朝他的下盤攻擊，Steve邊閃邊驚慌地說著，「你先停下來聽我說，你不要拿我教你的招式對付我！」

他們倆個的打鬥漸漸引起了人群圍觀，Steve一開始節節敗退，在Tony直接朝他的脛骨踢下去之後，他決定開始認真對打，他接住Tony的拳頭將人一把拉過來，原本打算直接順勢抱住他的戀人，但他的戀人順著力道轉身肘擊了Steve，Steve吃痛了一下；Tony掙脫了Steve之後反手抓住他的手臂，另一隻手扣住了他的手腕，一隻腳把Steve的重心弄倒，給了他一記過肩摔，人群發出一聲驚呼。

Tony趁著Steve被摔過去發懵的時候跨坐在他身上，拉起了手甲附上手掌朝Steve的臉旁發射了一砲，然後俯身親吻了他。

 

* * *

 

**Bonus**

 

1

親完之後的鐵人亮出他手上的戒指，對著Steve說，「不管是求婚還是加入復仇者的事，我都答應了。」然後站起來丟著隊長向外走去，「我要出差了，我們這事沒完呢，Rogers。」

 

2

後來Steve問起Tony討厭美國隊長的真正緣由，而Tony盯著電視上轉發的籃球賽淡淡的回道，「沒有啊，我以為你討厭美國隊長才那樣說的，事實上我有一套美國隊長限量的收集卡呢。」

 

 


End file.
